


Greg times 5

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Nick/Greg goodness. I tried my hand at a songfic earlier.  So here is my very first drabble, 100 words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg times 5

 

_Sight_

 

Greg’s silhouette was beautiful. Long arms and legs, graceful neck, wide shoulders and narrow hips made Nick’s mouth go dry.

 

_Taste_

 

Nick moaned. Greg’s kisses were sweet with hints of coffee and chocolate.

 

_Touch_

 

Warm, living, soft skin rippled under Nick’s finger tips. He was fascinated by the patch of skin that connected thigh to groin.

 

_Sound_

 

There it was the slight catch in Greg’s breath just before he came.

 

_Smell_

 

Nick inhaled deeply. He loved Greg’s scent, coffee, citrus, and chemicals. He could smell his arousal, his sweat, his cum. He held the heaving body in his arms.

 


End file.
